No. 5
VIDEO: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hOm4yDo0-8 '''SONGTEXT: Hollywood we're never going down x3 Chorus And all the kids in the hood come on wave and shake your hands, Hollywood we're never going down. When you're drunk shake that ass like you know how to dance, Hollywood we're never going down. Start getting loud I want to party now, if you hate an Undead that's a party foul. I only drink Mickey's I can't afford the cans I drink so much they call me Charlie 40 hands. If the keg is tapped and you're getting capped, take your girl to the sack and I'll take a nap. Ladies drink them fast so I can have a blast You got your beer gog's on and I'm getting asked "Like oh my god is that Charlie Scene?" Ladies show me your treats like it's Halloween You got a fake I.D. and you're 17 I'm a complete catastrophe buzzing around you like a bumble bee. So let's take some shots, do a beer run and flip off a cop. Girls give me props and they're on my jock. Paris Hilton said that's hot when she saw my cock, "that's hot" Chorus I'm about to serve it up for all you party goers. Scene Kids, Meat Heads, Alchi's Stoners. Dancing around like a bunch of faggots, funnier then fuck you can ask Bob Sagget. I never claimed that I knew how to dance, but I'll get drunk, get high, and pull down my pants So fuck 5 bucks just fill up my cup, don't kiss me bitch you just threw up. Now I'm drunk as fuck about to pass out, destination your mother's couch. Dude is it true you screwed my mom? Fuck yeah bro, that pussy was bomb. So I'm humping, jumping, sipping and skipping. It's nights like these that we all love living. So take out your hands and throw the H.U. up Now wave it around like you don't give a fuck! Check please. Chorus version line: Can't stop, won't stop, Charlie make the booty drop version line: Can't stop, won't stop, Server make the booty drop Can't stop, Won't stop, Johnny make the booty drop Can't stop, Won't stop, J make the booty drop version line: Can't stop, won't stop, Peters make the booty drop version line: Can't stop, won't stop, Shady make the booty drop Can't stop, Won't stop, Kurlzz make the booty drop Can't stop, Won't stop, Funny make the booty drop version line: Can't stop, won't stop, let me see the panties drop, Deuce's on the dance floor. version line: Can't stop, won't stop, let me see those panties drop, Producer's on the dance floor. Let me see your booty pop. Grab your drink. Get on the floor! Grab your drink and get on the floor! Let's dance in the hood, shake that ass Hollywood Chorus version ending: Let's dance in the hood, shake that ass Hollywood Hollywood we're never going down Let's dance in the hood, shake that ass Hollywood Hollywood we're never going down version ending: Hollywood we're never going down 2x Swan Songs Kategorie:Songtexte